Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device including a transparent display unit sensing a touch input on both sides, and more particularly, to a display device controlling activation of the transparent display unit and touch sensor unit(s) installed in a display unit according to a position of the display device and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
As the display device penetration rate is increasing, a display device has enabled users to use such various services as web surfing, electronic financial transaction, and the like as well as interpersonal communication and listening music. As services used to be processed by a computer are provided by the display device, the users can use the aforementioned services with no bounds on time and place.
Yet, since the display device provides a display of a limited size to increase mobility, there may exist inconvenience for a user to use various services. Hence, ongoing efforts to develop a display device in which a transparent display unit is additionally installed are currently underway to enable a user to perform a touch input on both sides. In case of the display device, the user can use a display in wide and various forms. Yet, in case of the display device, in order to prevent the display device from unnecessary power consumption and an incorrect operation, it is necessary to control activation of a touch sensor unit and a display unit of the display device according to a position of the display device.